That Friend of Mine
by MsBooknerd1
Summary: Hello everyone! This is certain scenes from "The Shakespeare Code" from the Doctor's POV. You know, what he's thinking when he's saying "Rose'd know", Lilith the Carrionite talking to him about Rose, etc.


**Hello! I was re-watching "The Shakespeare Code", and this fanfiction came to me like a flash. It's the Doctor's point of view during those two scenes where Rose is mentioned. I just wanted to show how he thinks. Oh, and do not read if you haven't read "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". But I daresay almost everyone has by now. This is beta'd by Cooper-Gwen. Thank You!  
**

**Quotes taken from "The Shakespeare Code".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who-ish. Except for my own toy TARDIS.**

* * *

The room was dimly lit, and the bed seemed quite uncomfortable. But it really could have been worse. He recalled the room which he and Rose had shared on Bilt Bodel 6. The air had been full of the disgusting smell of the Jethrovartians's special aerosol deodorant.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha said.

"Oh, it'll do. Been worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Oh, um..." He checked his pockets and he found it. He stretched the toothbrush out to Martha.

"Contains Venusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where, I mean, there's only one bed?"

"We'll manage, come on." He had more things on his mind than bed issues. He wasn't really paying attention. His mind was faraway, thinking about mysteries which needed to be solved.

"So. Magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's all a bit Harry Potter."

"Wait til you read Book 7. Ooh, I cried." The pages where Hedwig, Fred and most of all Dobby were still a bit damp. He just hadn't been able to stop crying.

"But is it real though? I mean witches, black magic and all that, is it real?"

"'Course it isn't!" he said incredulously. Magic wasn't real. It was just science, but unknown science.

"Well how am I supposed to know, I've only just started believing in time travel, give me a break!"

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't." He was surprised to note that Martha was still standing.

"Can't be – are you going to stand there all night?"

She sat down on the bed and told him:

"Budge up a bit, then!"

He moved a bit to the left, and she lay down.

"Sorry. Not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag."

He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. His mind was focused on things far more complicated.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of a Taunton, and I think we'd have spotted that – No!"

He turned around and lay on his arm.

"There's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close. It's staring me right in the face and I can't see it."

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but the Doctor didn't see that. All he saw, right then, was a pink-and-yellow Rose. A flash of blonde hair flew past his eyes, and he remembered how he'd used to laugh when she was around. How she always said the right thing at the right time. How she just _knew_ what was going on.

"Rose'd know."

Martha's face fell.

"That friend of mine, Rose, right now she'd say _exactly_ the right thing."

Martha looked like she had bitten into a lemon, but he didn't see that. He just thought "_Of course she would. Rose always knows_." He wished she was here, so that she could tell him what it was. Once again he imagined how she would lay here, beside him, telling him (in her Cockney accent) what was going on. He pictured Rose's face in front of him, but suddenly this picture was replaced by a more painful one. How she cried as she said "_I love you_". This made him come back to reality. It wasn't Rose whom he was looking at, it was Martha.

"Still! Can't be helped. You're a novice, don't mind. Take you back home tomorrow."

"Great!" Martha's voice was irritated as she blew out the candle, but he didn't hear that. He just saw Rose, Rose, _Rose_. She'd told him she loved him. She knew. He knew how he felt, too.

But he was a coward. He always had been. But he hoped she knew anyway. She loved him, no matter what. That was a great comfort. She loved him. And he - reciprocated her feelings. He couldn't say the very words that meant this, because it was too late to say them. It was the never ending irony that he, a Time Lord, always ran out of time. The words had been on the tip of his tongue, he would have been able to say them if he'd just got five more seconds.

These were his thoughts all night. He thought about Rose until a loud scream pierced the night.

* * *

He stepped inside the dark room, filled with skulls and bones. He saw the Carrionite waiting for them.

"I take it we're expected."

The Carrionite in the dark clothes said softly:

"Oh, I think that death has been waiting for you a very long time."

"Right then. It's my turn. I know how to do this!" Martha stepped forward, pointed to Lilith with her finger and said:

"I name thee, Carrionite!" Lilith took a deep breath, pretended to be scared and then breathed out and giggled. The name did her no harm. It wasn't going to, either.

"What did I do wrong, was it the finger?"

"Power of a name works only once. Observe." The girl in dark clothes walked towards Martha, and said:

"I gaze upon this bag of bones, and now I name thee Martha Jones!" Martha sighed and fainted immediately.

The Doctor caught her as she fell. He felt slightly frantic. He was responsible for Martha, and now she might be dead!

"What have you done?!" he shouted.

"Hm. Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, sir Doctor!" She paused and cocked her head.

"_You won't be gaining anything from that!" _he thought.

"Fascinating. There _is _no name. How would a man hide his title in such despair?" Suddenly she smiled.

"Oh, but look! There's still one word with the power that aches!"

"The naming won't work on me!" he said.

"But your heart grows cold." She rose up as she was speaking. "The North Wind blows, and carries down the distant -" She leaned forward.

"Rose?"

He froze for a second. How on Earth could a Carrionite think that by using Rose's name against him, he would give up? It didn't make weaker. Not at all. It made him stronger. Rage filled him. A Carrionite wasn't allowed to use Rose's name. That name, carefully tucked away in his hearts, wrapped in colours of pink and yellow. Rose. His star.

"Oh, _big_ mistake!" he warned as he towered over her. The image of Rose laughing showed up in his head, and made him even stronger.

"'Cause that name keeps me _fighting_!" His voice, eyes and face were fierce. Because it did. The image of Rose made him keep going. They couldn't have 'forever', he knew that now. But when he saved all those planets and rescued those civilizations, it would always be in the name of Rose Tyler.

* * *

**What did you think? How was it? Tell me in the reviews. Really, do. Oh, and just for the record, I would love Martha if it wasn't for a couple of HUGE factors, which makes me just like her. One: In the first twelve episodes of season 3, she is the damsel in distress. Two: She is always sulking and three: She is always trying to make the Doctor fall in love with her. This meant that I(during this episode) shouted "In your FACE!" at the computer screen when he said "Rose would know". But I wish that she would have been awake when the Doctor said "That name keeps me fighting!". That would have made her realise that the Doctor wasn't going to fall in love with her. Am I the only one who keeps replaying that scene (the "That name keeps me fighting"-scene)? If I'm not, tell me in the reviews. Please do.**

**By the way, in my version of HP: Book 7, the pages where Hedwig, Fred and Dobby really are splotched with tears.**

**Thank You!**

**/MsBooknerd1**

**P.S. Did anyone else notice how I slipped in a bit of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy"? That movie is** _**epic**_**, man.**


End file.
